This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/425,034, filed Oct. 19, 1999, which is a continuation application of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/176,493, filed Oct. 21, 1998, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/466,822, filed Jun. 6, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,816, which is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/361,191, filed Apr. 18, 1995, now abandoned, which is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/013,801, filed Feb. 2, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,019.
The present invention provides novel bactericidal/permeability-increasing protein products and stable pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.
Lipopolysaccharide (LPS), is a major component of the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria and consists of serotype-specific O-side-chain polysaccharides linked to a conserved region of core oligosaccharide and lipid A. Raetz, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 59:129-170 (1990). LPS is an important mediator in the pathogenesis of gram-negative septic shock, one of the major causes of death in intensive-care units in the United States, Morrison, et al., Ann. Rev. Med. 38:417-432 (1987).
LPS-binding proteins have been identified in various mammalian tissues. Morrison, Microb. Pathol. 7:389-398 (1989); Roeder, et al., Infect. Immun., 57:1054-1058 (1989). Among the most extensively studied of the LPS-binding proteins is bactericidal/permeability-increasing protein (BPI), a basic protein found in the azurophilic granules of polymorphonuclear leukocytes. Human BPI protein has been isolated from polymorphonuclear neutrophils by acid extraction combined with either ion exchange chromatography [Elsbach, J. Biol. Chem., 254:11000 (1979)] or E. coli affinity chromatography [Weiss, et al., Blood, 69:652 (1987)] and has potent bactericidal activity against a broad spectrum of gram-negative bacteria.
While the BPI protein is cytotoxic against many gram-negative bacteria, it has no reported cytotoxic activity toward gram-positive bacteria, fungi, or mammalian cells. The amino acid sequence of the entire human BPI protein, as well as the DNA encoding the protein, have been elucidated in FIG. 1 of Gray, et al. J. Biol. Chem., 264:9505 (1989), incorporated herein by reference (SEQ ID NOs: 1 and 2). The Gray et al. publication discloses the isolation of human BPI-encoding cDNA from a cDNA library derived from DMSO-induced cells of the human promyelocytic leukemia HL-60 cell line (ATTC CCL 240). Multiple PCR amplifications of DNA from a freshly prepared cDNA library derived from such DMSO-induced HL-60 cells have revealed the existence of human BPI-encoding cDNAs wherein the codon specifying valine at amino acid position 151 is either GTC (as set out in SEQ ID No: 1) or GTG. Moreover, cDNA species employing GTG to specify valine at position 151 have also been found to specify either lysine (AAG) for the position 185 amino acid (as in SEQ ID Nos: 1 and 2) or a glutamic acid residue (GAG) at that position.
A proteolytic fragment corresponding to the N-terminal portion of human BPI holoprotein possesses the antibacterial efficacy of the naturally-derived 55 kDa human BPI holoprotein. In contrast to the N-terminal portion, the C-terminal region of the isolated human BPI protein displays only slightly detectable anti-bacterial activity. Ooi, et al., J. Exp. Med., 174:649 (1991). A BPI N-terminal fragment, comprising approximately the first 199 amino acids of the human BPI holoprotein, has been produced by recombinant means as a 23 kD protein. Gazzano-Santoro et al., Infect. Immun. 60:4754-4761 (1992).
The projected clinical use of BPI products for treatment of gram-negative sepsis in humans has prompted significant efforts to produce large quantities of recombinant BPI (rBPI) products suitable for incorporation into stable, homogeneous pharmaceutical preparations. For example, co-owned, co-pending Pat. application Ser. No. 07/885,501 by Grinna abandoned in favor of U.S. Ser. No. 08/072,063 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,807 on Aug. 8, 1995 discloses novel methods for the purification of recombinant BPl products expressed in arid secreted from genetically transformed mammalian host cells in culture. Efficacy of the purification processes is therein demonstrated in the context of products of transformed CHO cells which express DNA encoding the 31 amino acid xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence of human BPL and the initial 199 amino terminal residues of the mature protein (i.e. corresponding to the amino acids-31 through 199 of SEQ ID NO:2). Co-owned, co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/885,911 by Theofan, el al. abandoned in favor of U.S. Ser. No. 08/064,693, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,570 on Jul. 1, 1997 is directed to novel, recombinant-produced BPI protcin analog products resulting from the expression of DNA encoding the BPI leader sequence and either 191 or 199 amino terminal residues of human BPI fused to DNA encoding a constant region of an immunoglobulin heavy chain.
Efforts to produce pharmaceutical grade BPI products for treatment of gram negative sepsis in humans have not yielded uniformly satisfactory results. A principal reason for this is the nature of the amino acid sequence of human BPI and the nature of the recombinant host cell environment in which the products are produced. As one example, biologically-active rBPI products comprising the initial 199 residues of BPI [rBPI(1-199)] produced as secretory products of transfected CHO host cells may be purified in good yields. However, the isolated BPI products initially include dimeric forms of BPI as well as cysteine adduct species. Moreover, BPI products may be unstable upon storage at physiological temperature and pH, resulting in the formation of additional dimeric and adduct species. Such dimeric and adduct species, while retaining biological activity, are not preferred for incorporation into pharmaceutical preparations projected for human use. Dimer formation and the formation of cysteine adducts are the probable result of the fact that BPI includes three cysteine amino acid residues, all of which are positioned within the biologically active amino terminal region of BPI, i.e., at positions 132, 135 and 175. Formation of a single disulfide bond between two of the three cysteines allows for dimer formation or formation of cysteine adducts with the remaining free cysteine in the host cell cytoplasm and/or the cell culture supernatant.
Even monomeric rBPI products display varying degrees of microheterogeneity in terms of the number of carboxy terminal residues present in such products. For example, it is difficult to detect full-length expression product in a medium containing host cells transformed or transfected with DNA encoding rBPI(1-199). Instead, the expression products obtained from such cells represent an heterogeneous array of carboxy-terminal truncated species of the rBPI N-terminal fragment. In fact, the expected full-length product (1-199) is often not detected as being among the rBPI species present in that heterogeneous array. Heterogeneity of the carboxy terminal amino acid sequence of rBPI(1-199) products appears to result from activity of carboxypeptidases in host cell cytoplasm and/or culture supernatant.
An additional problem encountered in the preparation of pharmaceutical-grade BPI products is the formation of macroscopic particles which decrease the homogeneity of the product, as well as decreasing its activity. A preferred pharmaceutical composition containing rBPI products according to the invention comprises the combination of a poloxamer (polyoxypropylenepolyoxyethylene block copolymer) surfactant and a polysorbate (polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester) surfactant. Such combinations are taught in co-owned, co-pending, concurrently-filed U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/012,360 (parent of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 09/190,034 which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,034) to have synergistic effects in stabilizing pharmaceutically-active polypeptides against particle formation. Most preferred is a composition in which the rBPI product is present in a concentration of 1 mg/ml in citrate buffered saline (0.02M citrate, 0.15M NaCl, pH 5.0) comprising 0.1% by weight of poloxamer 188 (Pluronic F-68, BASF Wyandotte, Parsippany, N.J.) and 0.002% by weight of polysorbate 80 (Tween 80, ICI Americas Inc., Wilmington, DE).
There continues to be a need in the art for improved rBPI products suitable for incorporation into stable homogeneous pharmaceutical preparations. Such products would ideally be obtainable in large yield from transformed host cells, would retain the bactericidal and LPS-binding biological activities of BPI, and would be limited in their capacity to form dimeric species and cysteine adducts, and would be characterized by limited variation in carboxy termini.
The present invention provides novel, biologically-active, recombinant-produced BPI (xe2x80x9crBPIxe2x80x9d) protein and protein fragment products which are characterized by a resistance to dimerization and cysteine adduct formation, making such products highly suitable for pharmaceutical use. Also provided are rBPI products characterized by decreased molecular heterogeneity at the carboxy terminus. Novel DNA sequences encoding rBPI products and analog products, plasmid vectors containing the DNA, host cells stably transformed or transfected with the plasmids, recombinant preparative methods, stable pharmaceutical compositions and treatment methods are also provided by the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, rBPI protein analogs are provided which comprise a BPI N-terminal fragment wherein a cysteine at amino acid position 132 or 135 is replaced by another amino acid, preferably a non-polar amino acid such as serine or alanine. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cysteine residue at position 132 of a polypeptide comprising the first 199 N-terminal residues of BPI is replaced by an alanine residue in a recombinant product designated xe2x80x9crBPI(1-199)ala132xe2x80x9d. Also in a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cysteine at position 135 of a BPI fragment comprising the first 199 N-terminal BPI residues is replaced by a serine, resulting in a recombinant product designated xe2x80x9crBPI(1-199)ser135xe2x80x9d. Highly preferred is a recombinant product designated xe2x80x9crBPI(1-193)ala132xe2x80x9d which is characterized by decreased heterogeneity in terms of the identity of its carboxy terminal residue. Also in a preferred embodiment of the invention, a polypeptide is taught which comprises the first 193 amino-terminal residues of BPI and which has a stop codon immediately following the codon for leucine at position 193.
According to another aspect of the invention, DNA sequences are provided which encode the above-described rBPI protein and protein fragment products, including analog products. Such DNA sequences may also encode the 31-residue BPI leader sequence and the BPI polyadenylation signal. Also provided are autonomously-replicating DNA plasmid vectors which include DNA encoding the above-mentioned products and analogs as well as host cells which are stably transformed or transfected with that DNA in a manner sufficient to allow their expression. Transformed or transfected host cells according to the invention are of manifest utility in methods for the large-scale production of rBPI protein products of the invention.
The invention also contemplates rBPI protein analog products in the form of fusion proteins comprising, at the amino terminal, rBPI protein analog products of the invention and, at the carboxy terminal, a constant region of an immunoglobulin heavy chain or an allelic variant thereof. Natural sequence BPI/immunoglobulin fusion proteins are taught in the co-pending, co-owned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/885,911 by Theofan, et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The invention further contemplates methods for producing the aforementioned fusion proteins.
Also within the scope of the present invention are DNA sequences encoding biologically-active rBPI protein fragment products having from about 176 to about 198 of the N-terminal amino acids of BPI. These DNAs allow for production of BPI products in eucaryotic host cells, such as CHO cells, wherein the products display less heterogeneity in terms of the carboxy terminal residues present. Presently preferred are DNAs encoding 193 N-terminal residues of BPI (e.g., DNAs encoding the thirty-one amino acid leader sequence of BPI, the initial 193 N-terminal amino acids, and one of more step codons. Most preferred are such DNAs which additionally encode proteins wherein the cysteine at either position 132 or 135 is replaced (e.g. rBPI(1-193)ala132).
Finally, the present invention also provides stable, homogeneous pharmaceutical compositions comprising the rBPI protein products of the invention in pharmaceutically acceptable diluents, adjuvants, and carriers. Such pharmaceutical compositions are resistant to the formation of rBPI product particles. Such compositions are useful in the treatment of gram-negative bacterial infection and the sequelae thereof, including endotoxin-related shock and one or more conditions associated therewith, such as disseminated intravascular coagulation, anemia, thrombocytopenia, leukopenia, adult respiratory distress syndrome, renal failure, hypotension, fever, and metabolic acidosis.
Numerous additional aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon considering the following detailed description of the invention which describes presently preferred embodiments thereof.